


My Ride-or-Die

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Piggyback Rides, Seriously don't let anyone hurt her plz, Vision is such a good dude, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Sprained ankles are definitely no fun. However, if it means you can get a free piggyback ride from your favorite vibranium synthezoid, then maybe it's not all doom and gloom.// or, Wanda gets a piggyback ride from Vision, and shameless tooth-rotting fluff ensues.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	My Ride-or-Die

**Author's Note:**

> We're in dire need of comfort after Episode 8 of WandaVision so I hope this helps <3

Broken bones freakin’ suck.

And Wanda Maximoff was the latest person to learn this the hard way - it had been a normal training day, everything going according to plan… when she decided it would be a good idea to test her ability to levitate herself with her powers after a high jump.

Steve and Nat had been spotting her at the time, and it wasn’t their fault; her powers seemed to be working. But right at just the perfect height for something to go wrong, they just… stopped.

And then, she fell and proceeded to land wrong on her ankle, causing it to snap.

Even in the moment of shock and adrenaline coursing through her, she still felt a little bit of comfort as the captain and spy rushed to her side, and Steve whisked her off in his arms to the medical bay. Wanda hated to admit it, but she had cried quite a bit over it when the initial shock, and then pain, set in… it hurt, though. Like, really bad.

He didn’t say anything about her crying over it, and promised her there was nothing wrong with that. Neither did Nat, which was also comforting. 

“You’re gonna be okay, darling,” Steve assured her. “Nothing a gal like you will be kept down long by, right?”

“Mm… mhm,” Wanda sniffled, wiping her eyes as she was examined by Dr. Cho.

And then, she was cast up, and diagnosed with - you guessed it! A sprained ankle. As far as the severity of it went, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, but it was still not good. Apparently it was gonna take three weeks for it to fully heal.

And for the past week, Wanda had barely been able to get out of bed. 

Her teammates had been especially gracious, visiting her everyday and making sure she was as comfortable as her predicament would allow her to be. Sam, Bucky, and Clint made sure she never went without a laugh, Steve and Nat were a parental comfort she adored having, Rhodey always kept her entertained as well, and Pietro still teased her as normal, but there was even more care there now.

And then, of course… the man-er, vibranium synthezoid, she was just about to bring up in her thoughts came phasing through the walls at that very moment.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Vision smiled.

“You’re always welcome in my room, Vizh,” smiled Wanda. 

“How are you feeling today, Wanda?” asked Vision. “You appear to be in better spirits than yesterday.”

“Well, I didn’t get so much time with you yesterday,” Wanda said, smiling softly. “You got called away… I missed you.” 

“And I missed you too,” Vision said. “Very, very much… feelings are still somewhat new to me, but I’m very glad I could feel that. It means I have something to look forward to every time we are apart.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Wanda cooed. “If I weren’t bed ridden for the next two days or so, I’d give you such a big hug.”

Vision smiled. “Well… I might be able to help with that. Can you sit up?”

“...Yes?” Wanda asked tentatively, raising one of her brows. “Where’s this going, Vizh?”

“Do you trust me?” asked Vision.

“Of course I do,” Wanda said, smiling gently.

Vision smiled. “Then if you can sit up, I will take care of the rest.”

Wanda figured there was no reason to not do this, so she sat up on her bed. Vision then walked in front of her, and turned around. “Would you care to climb up onto my shoulders, Wanda?”

“...Oh my gosh,” Wanda giggled, “are you offering me a piggyback ride?”

“If that’s what it’s called,” Vision said, turning his head around slightly and smiling. “I saw Mr. Parker received one from Clint earlier this week, and took a mental note, if you will.”

“You are so cute,” Wanda giggled. She threw her hoodie-covered arms up over Vision’s shoulders, and wrapped them tightly around his neck. Wanda then pulled herself up over his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around her legs - so gentle, and yet his grip was unwavering.

She had absolutely no fear of being let go… she felt safe. 

It was a feeling like being in Steve’s arms when he carried her off to go get her ankle checked out, but there was something different about the feeling she got here… a different kind of adoration than the one she had for her teammate/father figure.

“I believe the team is, as you would say, ‘chilling’ in the common room,” Vision said. “Do you wish to go there, by chance?”

“I would love to go there,” Wanda smiled. She then pointed forward, and exclaimed, “Onward!”

“Onward!” Vision echoed, and he began to walk out of the room, bouncing Wanda carefully and gently as he did so. Wanda felt like she was having a blast, laughing as Vision brought her to a sight she hadn’t seen in ages up close.

Her outside hallway.

The sentence was pitiful to think about, but she didn’t care - she was getting a piggyback ride from her favorite android, and there was nothing that would ruin this pure moment of joy for her. It was the first she had experienced in a while, and she was going to savor the heck out of it.

“Wow, sunlight? Haven’t seen that in years,” Wanda joked.

“Surely not,” Vision scoffed, playing along. “You have windows in your room!”

“I haven’t bothered to look out them lately,” Wanda giggled.

Vision chuckled, and continued to give Wanda an absolutely wonderful experience in terms of piggyback riding. She was loving every second of this.

When they reached the common room, Steve, Nat, Pietro, and Rhodey were all chilling around the TV, watching reruns of The Office. “Hey! Lazy bones finally got up, da?” Pietro laughed.

“Shut it, глупый,” Wanda griped, laughing right along.

“Look at you, bein’ a saint as always Vis,” smiled Rhodey from the couch. “You two wanna join us? There’s room for more.”

“And I’m sure Vision wouldn’t mind holding you, Wanda,” said Nat, giving a very uncharacteristic wink. Wanda’s blush turned her face as red as Vision’s skin.

“I actually had another idea in mind,” smiled Vision, completely oblivious to Nat’s obvious tease, “but maybe upon our return. Thank you for the offer, everyone.”

“Take care you two,” Steve smiled.

“Hey, where’s Bucky and Sam? And Clint?” Wanda asked, as Vision began to turn to walk out.

“Barton’s somewhere in the vents, and we made Sam and Bucky go get food,” said Rhodey, chuckling. “We got you the curled fries and a dog of chili,” Pietro smiled warmly at his sister.

“Aww, you aren’t total trash,” Wanda cooed fondly, and Pietro tossed his pillow at her face, missing and instead hitting Vision. Pietro apologized, and Vision graciously accepted.

When the two of them left, however, Vision didn’t have to go far. He took her to the room on a level just higher than the one they were already on, and stood in front of a window that stretched through several levels of the Compound.

The sunset illuminating the rooms and their own sight was absolutely breathtaking.

“Oh my gosh,” Wanda whispered. “That’s so beautiful… Vizh, thank you so much for showing me this.”

Vision smiled, looking back at her. “I do hope it was worth getting out of bed for.”

Wanda smiled right back, smooching his cheek softly and resting her head on his shoulder. “It was… I hope we can have more moments like this, if you would like.”

“I would very much like that,” Vision agreed. “Except, you know… without the sprained ankle.”

“Oh yes, I could do without that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life! <3
> 
> Y'alllllll WandaVision is SO. GOOOOOOD. We can cry together if you like, just holla at me on Tumblr! @caitlinsnow-yayyy <3


End file.
